This invention relates to medicinal bath oils.
As is known, medicinal bath oils are used by patients with a dry skin in order to avoid the loss of skin lipids, which occurs on washing with soaps or synthetic detergents. A frequency concomitant phenomenon in skin disorders associated with dry skin is pruritus, which frequently persists even when a medicinal bath oil is used, necessitating use also of a local anaesthetic.